Hotel Oblivion
by FreexxShooter
Summary: When the curtains are closed, when the actors aren't acting, Castle Oblivion transforms into a 4 Star Hotel, with a staff of the Kingdom Hearts cast. What happens to the young stars, as they get underneath each other's skin during the time at the Hotel?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Organization XIII. Formidable, intimidating, dangerous, and violent. Of course, that's how we all know of them throughout the Kingdom Hearts series. The evil men and Larxene in black coats whom you have to beat to get what you want. But, what are they like behind the scenes? They can't just be actors, I mean, come on, where else would a man with one eye get business as an actor anywhere else but in Kingdom Hearts productions? And how about a kid with shoes bigger than his skull? Yes, now we're involving the rest of the cast, Sora, Kairi, Naminé, everyone.

They all have jobs in which to occupy themselves with when they are not on the set, getting beat up, defeating heartless, following orders, beating the bad guys, and regaining memories. When not filming, the castle is a 4-Star Hotel/Resort, you could say that it is a 'hotspot' for tourists. The whole cast works at the hotel, how did they decide who gets what? Why, the only logical thing to do! They put all of the jobs up on a bulletin board, and placed a number next to each one. After that, they carefully wrote a different number on several Popsicle sticks and put them in a jar. Each cast member drew a Popsicle stick, and matched it to the one on the bulletin board, they would have to be stuck with the job they got, no matter what. Of course there were some tears, some violence, and a lot of complaining. But some people still left with smiles on their faces. Now, only one question remains, exactly what jobs did everyone get?


	2. Chapter 1

"You stupid fairy!" panted a young woman as she slowed to a halt in front of a large oak desk. Light blonde hair messily hung in front of her face, as beads of sweat fell onto the shiny marble floor one by one. "Why does Tinkerbell even have to work here? Can't she get some job a wish-maker or something somewhere else?"

"A wish-maker? That vain little fairy? Come on, Larxene, use your head." A silver-haired young man said, a look of amusement decorated his face as he placed more of the cheap red-and-white peppermint candies they gave out for free in the glass bowl that sat in front of him.

"I wasn't talking to you, Zexion."

"You were talking to yourself?"

"Yes."

"Well, it sure didn't sound like it."

"Ugh, whatever," Larxene grumbled, glaring down the hall to where Tinkerbell had supposedly escaped the wrath of this Organization member. Though the deaths in the Kingdom Hearts series were fake, the powers everyone had weren't special effects.

"M'kay." Zexion replied, making himself comfortable in the simple leather chair he was sitting in. "By the way, how exactly was Tinkerbell managing bother you this time?" he inquired, playing with a pen that lay on his desk.

"She stole my…" Larxene's voice started off strong, and full of anger, but once the first the words had escaped her mouth, she stopped, and started straightening the hem of her skirt. Yes, her skirt, Larxene was stuck with the job of Maid, but it wasn't that bad. Larxene was the _head_ maid. She could boss the other maids around, so life wasn't that bad for the young villan-wannabe. But, at the moment, Larxene wasn't gloating about her being the Head Maid, she just hoped that Zexion wouldn't ask for her to finish her sentence, but like any 'good friend' would, he did.

"She stole your…?"

"Never mind! Don't bother with asking me, go on and continue doing your concierge-ing or whatever. I'll just make the bed in room 56." She said, hoping that room 56 really was unoccupied.

"Are you sure that room 56 needs cleaning up? Why don't you go check with Vexen at the Front Desk to see if the occupants checked out?" He suggested, just as the black phone on his desk rang. "Hello, Concierge speaking." he paused as the guest spoke, "Er, no, sir, we do not have indoor pony rides for your child. Might I recommend a site where you can go and ride ponies? …Well, yes, there is a fee of…" Zexion was interrupted by the guest, who was, obviously, shouting. He was complaining about the hotel, swearing that he would check out this instant if his daughter wasn't given a _free_ pony ride.

"Look, sir. We do not have ponies. I personally don't care if you check out right now or not. But might I remind you that we are the only Hotel for miles around. And I don't know where you would find another one so late in the game, especially since it's almost Christmas." Zexion nearly shouted into the phone, but kept his voice at a low, stern tone. Immediately hanging up after he said his short speech, he went to get a glass of water from the kitchen, immediately ignoring Larxene's presence.

Larxene sighed.

"Hey, Vexen!" she shouted, waving at him frantically.

"What?" Vexen replied, irritated.

"How many more days 'til Christmas?"

Vexen dumbly looked at Larxene. What kind of a question was that? Well, it _was_ Larxene… "Two weeks from today!" Vexen shouted back, soon returning to the computer, where he had a wonderful little game of solitaire in progress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Kingdom Hearts Characters property of Square Enix/Disney/  
The chapters will start off kinda short, mostly 'cause I'm kinda new to this. But, they will get longer once I come up with _better _ideas. Constructive criticism is more than welcome


End file.
